mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Twist/Galeria
Primeira temporada Em Busca da Marca Especial Cheerilee class S1E12.png Cheerilee's class S1E12.png Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png Students laughing S1E12.png Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png Whole Class Knows S1E12.png Happy Twist S1E12.png Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png Twist extremely happy S1E12.png Apple Bloom is extremely sad S1E12.png Twist cheer up! S1E12.png Twist not this again S1E12.png Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png Twist spying a troll S1E12.png Diamond Tiara making fun of the blank flanks S1E12.png Diamond Tiara "almost all of us have them already" S1E12.png Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png Twist's house S1E12.png Twist smiles ID S1E12.png Twist shows Apple Bloom her cutie mark S1E12.png Apple Bloom mortified that Twist got her cutie mark S01E12.png Twist grins "pretty sweet, huh?" S01E12.png Twist tries to reassure Apple Bloom S1E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.png Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png As Artistas Twist Talent Show S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Segunda temporada Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png Twist Apple Bloom Scootaloo Cheerilee's Class3 S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class4 S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png Apple Bloom about to step on their heads S2E01.png Apple Bloom stomping on her friends S2E01.png CMC about to duke it out S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Fighting Cheerilee's Class6 S2E1.png Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png CMC all smiles S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders arguing while statue cracks S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png Belas Pústulas Students looking at Apple Bloom's cutie mark S2E06.png Twist 1 S2E6.png Twist 2 S2E6.png Twist 3 S2E6.png Apple Bloom has the hoop around her neck S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'thanks, everypony' S2E06.png Apple Bloom shows off her new talent S2E06.png Apple Bloom has the hoop in her tail S2E06.png Class S2E6.png Hoop bouncing past Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom "Great job, girls!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom "naw" S02E06.png Apple Bloom "Now, time for advanced moves!" S2E6.png Apple Bloom using the hoop with one hoof S2E6.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist watching S2E06.png Apple Bloom about to perform a trick S2E06.png Class Air S2E6.png The fillies gasping S2E6.png Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Twist gasps S2E06.png Class Stare S2E06.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo happy S02E06.png Apple Bloom performs both of her talents S2E06.png Apple Bloom 'you're ready' S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png Apple Bloom performs a trick with the hoop S2E06.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Dia de Valorização da Família Silver Spoon bored asleep S2E12.png Bored Apple Bloom S2E12.png Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Apple Bloom raising her hoof S02E12.png Whole-Class-S2E12.png Granny in class S2E12.png Everyone is Excited S2E12.png Ponies dash to play with Granny Smith S2E12.png Dia do Coração Ponyville overview S2E17.png CMC clubhouse S2E17.png CMC Treehouse S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee's class celebrating 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png Ponyville Confidencial Featherweight showing cutie mark S2E23.png Featherweight shows off his cutie mark S2E23.png Quarta temporada Voo ao Infinito Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Fillies listen to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Scootaloo "maybe it's us!" S4E05.png Students listening to Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Fillies of Cheerilee's class wide shot S4E05.png Students leaving the schoolhouse S4E05.png Filli Vanilli The Ponytones performing in front of several ponies S4E14.png The foals impressed S4E14.png The performance ends S4E14.png Zipporwhill very excited S4E14.png The Ponytones going backstage S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Manifestação Inspiradora The fair S4E23.png Jogos de Equestria Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png Quinta temporada Um Pedaço da Vida Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Sweetie Belle "it'll all be cleared up in half an hour" S5E9.png Octavia Melody "I hope so" S5E9.png Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Diamond "that Discord destroyed!" S5E18.png Diamond "like a plain old schoolhouse window" S5E18.png Twist feels hurt by Diamond Tiara's remarks S5E18.png Students listening to the CMC S5E18.png Apple Bloom drops down from giant horseshoe while holding Pipsqueak S5E18.png Scootaloo drops down from the giant horseshoe S5E18.png Crusaders sing 'It's time for a new leader' S5E18.png CMC and other students marching S5E18.png Students queueing to vote S5E18.png Students watch Pipsqueak on the seesaw S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Ponies clear a path for Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "I just asked my father" S5E18.png Diamond "donate the money for the new playground equipment!" S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara leading the foals S5E18.png Foals following Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Twist struggling with teeter-totter S5E18.png Super-teeth colt helps with teeter-totter S5E18.png Foals put up a new tetherball pole S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png CMC singing "an adventure that has only just begun" S5E18.png Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png A Pinkie Pie Já Sabia A birthday party near a pond S5E19.png Shady Daze gets a birthday cake S5E19.png The Mane Attraction Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies cheering S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Coloratura interacting with the school foals S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Ponies see 'Rarity', 'Rainbow Dash', and 'Applejack' S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Mercadorias Aquarius My Little Pony Cast poster.png My Little Pony Acidfree art print.jpg en:Twist/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens